A Leading Hope of Humanity
by S-Rank Ninja
Summary: Summary: Blessed with the gift of his father, an ability to turn into a Titan, and his natural talent, Eren Jaeger could go far. As the head of the force against the dangerous, monstrous, beasts, named titans, he could be the turning point. Facing jealousy, fear, hate, adoration, respect, and much more, would be challenging, but with his one, life long companion named Mikasa Ackerm


_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Attack on Titan in any shape or form._

_Summary: Blessed with the gift of his father, an ability to turn into a Titan, and his natural talent, Eren Jaeger could go far. As the head of the force against the dangerous, monstrous, beasts, named titans, he could be the turning point. Facing jealousy, fear, hate, adoration, respect, and much more, would be challenging, but with his one, life long companion named Mikasa Ackerman, he will be victorious or die trying._

_Chapter 1 Prologue_

_It was so sudden... the pain, the destruction, the horror, fear, and agony. The cause of this, was giant deformed creatures who resembled humans somewhat, began to appear and eat the human race for something seemingly like pleasure. Humans were banding together and tried to drive back the titans but to no avail. Humanity was to fall, but before it could happen, three Walls were built. Wall Maria, the wall which was the furthest out, which was followed by Wall Rose, and last of all, Wall Sina. These walls, were the only things, keeping the titans separated from the humans. It kept peace for 100 years, and it seemed that it would continue that way, but on one day... disaster struck. It was a normal sunny day, as humans of Wall Maria were going about their business when a sudden shadow loomed over them, and it seemed the sun had fallen. Curious, the residents looked above, and suddenly, there was the tallest, strongest, titan in history, standing at 60 meters tall, towering over the walls. Before any **human** could react, the giant seemed to run or rather appear at the wall, as the humans who guarded the gate, gathered their wits as the commander shakily ordered the cannons to fire at the titan, but they didnt effect the charging menance whatsoever. Wall Maria had a huge hole where the titan smashed the hole, allowing other of it's kind to swarm in, ready to devour the fearful humans residing in between the Walls. Humanity was struck a huge blow, but on that day, the one who would lead the humans against the titans was born. _

_For Eren, who felt satisfaction about defending his friend Armin, against the three bullies who were furious at Armin due to their arguments. Eren, although quite thin in muscles, was able to defeat boys and even some men, who were heavier and appeared much stronger. Unknown to anyone, Eren's muscles and brain was enhanced by the material injected into him by his father. It was not some kind of drug, but it allowed Eren's brain to function must faster, produce more adrenaline, but reduce the after-shock' and it allowed his heart to produce and move the blood through the Vena Cava, Right Atrum, Right ventricle, to the Pulmonary Arteries, Lungs, Pulmonary Veins, Left Atrium, Left Ventricle, Aorta, Arteries, Arteroles, capillary, cells, capillarys, and then to the venuoles and then to the veins, and it repeated faster. It allowed more blood into his muscles and brain, which gave him a boost in his muscles, and his brain had more blood, which enabled his quick reflexes and instant responses. Mikasa the ever so watchful guardian merely smiled in her scarf at his happiness, but soon realized the titan threat at the same time as Armin and Eren. _

_Eren proved his quick thinking, by forming a plan to gut through the edge of the roads and through a hedge, to quickly get into his house, and make sure his mother was alright, while then leaving through the side door, which lead towards the docks, where boats would be there in about 10 or 15 minutes, a perfect amount of time for their plan. Armin had to go due to the fact he had his own parents as Mikasa and Eren split up with him. _

_Arriving at a hill, where they saw their house crushed, the two felt a flash of both fear and worry as the two hurriedly moved through the rubble._

_"Eren..." a weak voice gasped out from under a stone table, and many bricks and stones._

_"Mom!" gasped the normally cool headed boy. "Mikasa come here, we can get mom out..." Eren frantically explained._

_The two worked for a few minutes before they heard motions behind them and saw their first titan, only a few dozen meters away and before they could react, they heard something shuffle next to them. The two jerked back, before Hannes revealed himself, urging them to go on, and why they were here before he realized._

_"Oh God," muttered Hannes as he saw their mother trapped under a house. "Let me help you ou-"_

_"No," coughed out Eren's mother, "please take my children away to safety, I beg of you." _

_Hannes was clearly conflicted between trying to help or listen to her request. Instead of doing either Hannes stood proudly before rushing off to defeat the titan. Just as he stood in front of him, he remembered the debt he had to the Jaeger family for saving him and his family from a disease. Sighing, Hannes suddenly turned and grabbed Eren and Mikasa, who both struggled and demanded to know why, as they saw his tears streaming down. Eren that day, swore he would kill and titans as he saw his mother, eaten right in front of him, while Mikasa pledged that she would forever be his guardian, since his mother asked her to._

_Making it to the boat, Eren slumped over in shock and emptiness, as an old man waved a man who tried to ask if Eren was alright, down, knowing he felt the since of loss, and would need time to think about it. The survivors of Wall Maria gazed at the ruins of it, as they began to enter Wall Rose with a purpose._

_Thank you all for taking your time to read this, and I hope you review. Give me some feedback and constructive critism even if it is a flame, as long as it tells me what is wrong with my story, I'll take the time to fix or change it. _

Peace out, S-RankNinja


End file.
